Maruder Day Care
by Behind Emerald Eyes
Summary: The Marauders babysit Petunia for petty cash! well, it's finally COMPLETED! Want a sequel? Just ask, I need ten! :P
1. Who's the Victim?

Marauder Day Care: Chapter One: Who's the Victim?

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, as you called them," said a very puzzled Harold Potter, James dad, to Lily, "are in the back yard."

Lily quickly said her thanks and maneuvered through the house she had known for two years.  James' house was HUGE.  Three stories, eight different bathrooms and ten bedrooms! He was 100% pureblood.  

"Lils!" screamed Peter, running towards her, "Those freaks tried to kill me!" 

The other three Marauders were sitting in the old sandbox hiding shovels behind their backs.  Lily soon realized that they tried to convince him that they could bury him alive.

"Jamesie!  I love you and all, but I DON'T love you when you try to bury people ALIVE!" she told him, putting on her almost close to crying face.

"But, Love!  It was harmless fun!" James argued, standing up and walking towards her.

"Anyway, I was told by my mum that you guys get to come over and help me baby-sit Petunia!" Lily shrieked in excitement.

"But she's ten years old!  She can stay by herself!" Sirius exclaimed, standing up, too.

"No, she can't.  We're fifteen, so we can BOSS HER AROUND, STUPID!" James told them, a mischievous grin on his face.  He walked over to Lily and whispered in her ear, "I'll help."

"That's one out of four," Lily whispered back.

The rest of them seemed to be in deep thought until they finally said, "We'll do it!" in unison.

"Great! Be at my house tomorrow at nine in the morning!" Lily shouted, walking inside the brick house.

"JAMES! What did you get us into?" Peter asked in a particularly loud voice.

"We get to boss around Petunia Evans!" James told his friends, "And I will hopefully get some ALONE time with Lily," he whispered aloud to himself.


	2. They Arrive!

Disclaimer-Nothing you recognize is mine!

Chapter two: They Arrive!

The next day, James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius walked up to the two story blue wooden house that Lily and her sister Petunia live in.  It wasn't an old house, but it wasn't a new house.  Their mother kept the house particularly clean when visitors came over.  The Marauders had never been to Lily's house.  They seemed amazed at the little plastic gnomes in the front yard.

"Little people!" Sirius exclaimed as they approached the first lawn gnome.  He was about three feet tall with red pants and a blue button up shirt.  Sirius galloped up to him and hugged the plastic ornament happily.

"Err…Sirius?  What are you doing to Bob?" Lily had just stepped out of the door to her house and saw the particularly odd scene.

"He doesn't look happy!  He needed a hug!" He screamed back at her, "Have y'all been feeding him?"

Lily looked from Sirius, with his arm hanging protectively over the three-foot gnome, to James, leaning against the only Oak Tree in her yard.  He looked at her and shrugged.

Lily led them inside and Sirius finally left the plastic gnome alone.  They were awed at the sight of how many pictures one could fit on the small wooden table in the entranceway of the house.  She kept walking and told them everything about the house that she knew.

She walked up the stairs and quieted them as she put her hand on a doorknob.

"This is Petunia's room.  I think she's still asleep.  She might be a little unfriendly to you all because your wizards, but she's a little weird," Lily explained to them half-heartedly.

She turned the knob on the door and opened it all the way so the Marauders could see inside.

There were beheaded dolls laying on the floor, a plastic knife next to a doll sized wooden coffin, and clothes all over the floor.  The walls were painted a nice shade of pink, while the curtains over the three windows were a light shade of violet.  There was a wooden desk next to the door with a computer upon it.  The poor child herself was sitting on her unmade bed reading a murder mystery book.  

"Who are _you_?" she asked them in most awful voice they had ever heard.  She sat up and looked at them all unpleasantly.

"These are my friends, Petunia.  James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter," and Lily pointed to each of them as she said their names.

Petunia said nothing and went on reading her book.  The Marauders and Lily walked out of her room and shut the door.  They followed Lily back downstairs.

"What a violent little child!" Sirius exclaimed after they were all settled in front of the television.  

"I know, but she's my sister.  I have to be nice to her," Lily replied, trying to be nice to the worried Sirius.

"Alright.  Why don't we just leave her be until she comes down for lunch, okay?" Remus asked, attempting to stay neutral.

"Fine with me!" James said, leaning back in the red rocking chair.

A/N-How was it? I'm adding more description! LMAO! Anyway! Don't expect any updates until July fifth because I'm going to Texas for camp.  Don't worry! Your writer will come back alive to finish her stories! I'll be adding the next chapter to The Day Malfoy Snapped pretty soon!


	3. Long Awaited Doom

Chapter Three…Long awaited Doom

The Marauders sat in Lily's dark green den for a few hours.  James in her father's favorite rocker, Sirius on the floor right in front of the Television, Peter on the couch sitting as straight as humanly possible, and Remus sitting on the couch, between Peter and Lily. 

The Television was turned on cartoons until Lily could stand it no longer and turned it to the Discovery Channel to watch Unsolved Mysteries.

"Personally, Lily, I think your sister is an unsolved mystery," Sirius said without caring if Lily's hot temper flared up again.

"SHHHHH! She can hear you!" She said in a complete whisper.

Remus looked at his wristwatch, "It's nearly one o'clock. I think we should make lunch right about now."

"Right, right," Lily was striding into the kitchen to fetch them some ham sandwiches when little Petunia hoped down the stairs.  She turned right on Sirius, sat in his lap, and whispered in his ear, "If I wanted to hurt you in particular, I would've already done it."

Sirius just grinned sheepishly and ran into the kitchen into the safety of Lily.  When Sirius bumped into her, she looked him straight in the eye and said, "She must like you a lot, Sirius."

"Yea.  That's what I'm afraid of," He grinned at her and walked back to the den.

Lily came back into the den about five minutes later with a plate full of ham sandwiches.  The Marauders grinned at each other and chowed down while dainty little Petunia snatched one and took it back up to her room.

"A little ball of happiness, isn't she?" James asked Lily putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes," she replied, removing his arm, "She really is."

A/N-Don't ya just love me for takin' so damn long? LMAO! Anyway, I thought it would add suspense to it! All right, I get it; I'll never take THAT long again. I was just getting' lazy to tell you the honest truth.


	4. The First Plan

A/N-Alright, here's the scoop! I will write more chapters, but I want something in return. I would like for you to not give me advice on what to do with my stories, it gets me off track because most of them are good ideas. Just please do that for me because I get distracted! LOL

Chapter Four-The First Day

It was only one more hour to go until Mrs. Evans came home and the Marauders and Lily were exhausted.  Little Petunia had forced Sirius to play with her on the trampoline, she also made James, with a lot of death threats, eat 129 Jelly Bellies, and she also gave Remus a good Muggle history lesson.  

"NEVER, I say _NEVER_ again am I babysitting Petunia," said a beat up Sirius.

"That's my sister you're talking about," Lily pointed out.

"Your sister or not, she's a menace!" James exclaimed, standing up.

They all crunched together on the couch and watched Animal Planet.  Lily on the right end, James next to her, Remus after James, and on the left end, Peter.

James had that brilliant idea look in his eyes so Lily had to question.

"What is it?"

"Nothing! I'm not planning anything! HONEST!" James exclaimed trying to sound innocent.

"James Harold Potter. You better not be…"

"Alright! All right! I was planning to she Petunia," he paused and lowered his voice down to a whisper, "My animagus!"

"JAMES!" Lily exclaimed, "By doing that you would've broken so many wizarding laws!"

"Big whoop!" he said and changed into his stag form.

"Oh! Think of the mess you'll make!" Lily groaned.

James just walked upstairs with minor difficulty and tapped on Petunia's door.

A/N- I just make my chapters short and suspensy don't I? LMAO!!!


	5. Uhoh! We're in Trouble!

Chapter Five: Uh-oh! We're in Trouble!

Petunia opened her black wooden door, saw the stag and flicked it's nosed while giggling.  The Marauders and Lily were stunned. Lily had never heard Petunia giggle before. 

"You're a silly little animal aren't you?  How'd you get in here?" She cooed softly.

James, knowing not to disturb this 'moment' played along while softly nuzzling her dress pockets.  Of course he could smell the apple she had been eating and took it from her pocket.

"Oi! Give that back!" She giggles again. But this time, she was really laughing.

Soon, everyone but James was laughing.  They watched her play with him and everything.  He even let her get on his back.  Lily was starting to feel jealous, but she knew it was for the best.  Her sister could be evil and mean, but now she was showing her softer side. The one she had never shown before. 

When Lily finally interrupted, it had been an hour.  She pretended to shoo James away and he ran down the stairs and out the door that Sirius had opened.  Lily could see that Petunia's heart had been broken, but still, James can't stay stag forever. 

"Maybe it'll come back," Lily told her younger sister.

"I doubt it," she said back sourly.

Lily ran out of the house to find James eating the apple under her oak tree.  Lily ran to him and hugged him as hard as she could.  After she let go, she kissed him on the cheek.

"That was fantastic!" she yelled.

James just grinned and took another bite of his stolen apple.

"Could you do that again next time?" Lily pleaded.

James shook his head and said, "No way, I can't. What if someone finds out? Your lucky your mum didn't see."

Lily's eyes started to water. She was never going to see her sister so happy again. Then she had an idea. She went up to James and grinned at him with a little gleam n her eye.

"What the-" but he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Lily kissed him right then and there. Of course, she didn't see James give the thumbs up sign to his friends who were watching out the window, but she feel his hands going down her back.  She knew it was going to lead to something else so she broke the connection quickly.

They stared at each other, thinking of things only known to themselves until Remus came up and interrupted.

"I think we need to go home," Remus grinned and winked at James.

"Yea," James said, obviously breathless, "Bye."

"Bye," Lily replied dreamily.

A/N: NOTE THE UPPED RATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Told and Untold

Disclaimer: I OWN THE STORY LINE! NOTHING ELSE! BE HAPPY!

Lily opened to door to her house and almost fell to the ground. She was breathless, full of life, floating on air; until she saw Petunia standing in front of her. She had the angriest expression Lily had ever seen on Petunia. 

"I can't wait to tell mum you have a-" but she was interrupted by Lily swearing and cursing herself aloud.

Petunia gasped, "You better watch your step! I have major black mail on you!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I would actually," Petunia grinned at her stunned older sister. 

Lily walked past Petunia, not believing her dreams had vanished. She had to hide her love? That was unjust. Her face was red hot, but her mental state was hotter. 

**Meanwhile**…

James walked back to Sirius' house slowly. He was floating on air. Sirius walked beside him for a while in silence, then he spoke, "What was it like?"

James stared at him, giving him the 'I-don't-want-you-to-know' look. Then his expression changed, he locked his hands on both of Sirius' shoulders and whispered, "You have no idea!"

Sirius grinned and pulled James' arms off him. They continued their walk in silence for a moment, then ran up to catch up with Remus and Peter. 

They got back to Sirius house and ran straight up to his room. They locked the door and immediately began to talk about his kiss. James told them everything except one huge detail. 

"Oh come on, Prongs!" Sirius yelled, "You can tell us al of it, right?"

James just shook his head, glad he kept the secret to himself.


	7. The Hidden Lily

Disclaimer: NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IS MINE!

When a brown eagle with a red hint appeared at the back fence of Peter's house, the Marauders were curious.  They were planning to spend the night at Peter's house and then leave to baby-sit Petunia again.  But this eagle was entrancing.  It was almost human.

"Why don't you go out there and catch it, James," Sirius grinned, knowing that James was afraid of large birds.

James gave Sirius a glare of disapproval.  He stared at the bird in amazement.  It then looked straight at him.  

James yelled and quickly jumped behind Sirius.  Sirius laughed then walked outside.  The others followed.  

"Come here," he crooned, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The bird swooped down off the fence and attacked Sirius.  Dramatically waving his arms about, Sirius ran back inside to the comfort of the house.  But, surprisingly, the eagle didn't follow.  It swooped down and landed on James' head. 

The Marauders stared at James while he looked up and shifted his weight.  James licked his lips in thought.  

After about a minute, the eagle fluttered down to the ground.  It began to deform.  The Marauders stared in amazement.  The eagle was Lily.

"I had to do that to you, James," she grinned.

James looked astonished as Peter, Sirius, and Remus laughed hysterically.  He quickly grinned and hugged her tightly.  

Lily started to feel that she was not on the ground anymore, when she opened her eyes to find that James had picked her up and put her over his right shoulder.  He was taking her inside the house.  She expected him to put her down in the kitchen, but he walked upstairs to Peter's bedroom.  He laid her down gently on the bed and as the Marauders walked in, he said, "Now think about what you've done!" and walked off with a grin.

Lily lay there for a moment thinking about James and Hogwarts.  She became entranced with a picture of James implanted on her mind.  She closed her eyes and slept inside a dream filled sleep.  

A/N-Short chapter, I know.  Next is going to be a thing like…ya know, 20 years from now…so…be watching! I understand I've been lazy lately, but , hey, you can't blame me…Wait, yes you can….DARN!


	8. In The End

Disclaimer: I do not own things you recognize….

~Five lovely years later~

Lily lay napping on her small beige couch until she heard a familiar knock on her old wooden door.  She groaned and looked at the time.  It was one in the afternoon.  Lily rubbed her eyes and slowly ambled to the front door.  On her way, she quickly looked in the kitchen.  

There were those dreadful dishes to be washed.  They were piled high up to the cabinets.  She sighed heavily.  That was what she was trying to avoid.  That was the reason she had taken her little nap. 

Lily had a gut feeling inside that hoped it wasn't James.  She didn't want him to see her house like this.  It was a mess.  The dishes needed washing along with the clothes, her bed to be made, and even her floors needed to be scrubbed.

She knew, though, even before she opened the door that it was going to be James.  James Potter, her beloved boyfriend, was probably wanting to just chat with her again.  She wanted to go back to her nap, but Lily knew she had things to do and kept herself awake.

She slowly turned the knob on her old Victorian home, opening the door.  She saw no one at first glance, but when she stepped outside, she saw James sitting in the small swing to the right of her.

"Good afternoon, Love," he smiled cheerfully.  James was gently swinging back and forth but had stopped when he saw her appear.

She smiled, grateful for his presence, "I knew it was you."

Lily walked over to him with a graceful swing in her step.  She quickly sat down and kept close to him.  He automatically put his arms around her and began to swing again.  

She was able to ponder for a moment on why the weather was so pretty before James opened his mouth again, "How are you, Lily?"

She smiled, "I'm fine, and how are you?" 

She cared about him a lot.  He probably cared for her more, but neither could tell yet.  All they knew was that they loved each other, deeply and truly.  At first, Lily had thought it was one of those movie romances because it seemed so perfect.  She knew better than to take James for granted, so she quickly came back to reality.

"I'm doing fine.  I just have many things on my mind," Lily could hear him drifting off.  He was obviously thinking about something important.

"What are they, if you don't mind my asking?"

James looked at her lovingly and grinned, "Just wondering if I asked you to marry me," and he pulled out a small blue velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring, "If you would say yes."

Lily was speechless.  Breathless was more like it.  Her mouth was wide open and she stuttering.

"I…I don't…I…"

James just smiled, "You don't need to reply right away, dear.  It can wait."

Lily shook her head meekly, "No, I'd love to be your wife, James.  I love you."

They looked at each other so lovingly at that moment you would have thought it was a dream.  Their eyes were twinkling with excitement while their faces expressed a ten-mile grin.  

As James put the ring on Lily's finger, he thought of what a beautiful beginning this would be.  It would be like a storybook.  Ending with happily ever after.

A/N- THE END! ^.^ Well, I liked it! Did you? If you want a sequel with Petunia and how she ended up…I'll gladly give it to you! Thank you to all of my reviewers! I can't get on the internet, I'm grounded YES AGAIN! And…I love you Glugster! I love you ever so dearly!


End file.
